


The gods among us

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sun God, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Hannibal meets a little boy
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	1. Hannibal and the small boy meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fanfiction so if you like it I would be so happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Its been a few days and omg there are so many views on this fic I'm literally shook guys you guys are loving this one)

The gods among us

When he rose from the mud of Mother Earth he felt nothing. Not his body nor his feelings.  
He just knew that he had to have a purpose here

He didn’t even have a name but that didn’t bother him  
He has heard whispers calling at him but he never recognized the names  
Maybe he has many names or tales

He has to find out the truth on his own

Walking throughout the same forest for hundreds of years is exhausting at times.  
With time he suddenly started remembering his given name by the sun gods  
His name was Hannibal, the god of wisdom and the root of Earth  
Hannibal didn’t understand why he was given this title but maybe time will tell

The humans don’t dare to come into the forest because they think that Hannibal is scary  
Hannibal thinks that humans are nothing but trouble  
But they still worship the gods so he doesn’t mind sharing the Earth with them

The seasons change with a cold breeze and Hannibal is a little lonely  
”Why wasn’t I given a mate like the others?”, he thought while observing  
the animals of his forest. Birds were creating small nests for their eggs,  
deers were running around happily and being with their families  
Even the fish were moving in small groups  
But Hannibal was alone because he was too scary

One day Hannibal heard a small noise

So little

So small

But he heard it

Someone was whispering

Hannibal knew it was dangerous to go to the forest’s boundary in the night  
But he wanted to hear that noise again

”Where did it go?” he thought to himself

Then he saw it

A small thing, so fragile

He wasn’t sure what it was but it was so small

Hannibal approached the little thing

” Ar tau viskas gerai?” he asked while observing the thing

The small crouched ball opened a little and small eyes opened

Hannibal stared at those orbs

Galaxies and stars in different times and places

Memories of love and encouragement

”Hello” the small thing said

Hannibal stared back and said,” Hello there, are you well?”

” I don’t know, I don't know anything”

He understood immediately

This small thing was like he used to be

He didn't know his own name

”Do you have a name berniukas?”

”I don't know it yet, I think time will tell”

Hannibal smiled and offered his hand  
”Don't be scared mylimasis, I will take care of you”

The small boy took his hand and smiled

”Okay”


	2. Protect him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will into his nest for the night

Protect him

”Where are we going?”, the little boy asked

”I am taking you to my resting spot here in the woods”, Hannibal said  
while carrying the boy in his arms

He was really small and fragile, I have to protect him

”You are really warm mister”, the boy said while wiggling further  
into Hannibal’s arms

”Just call me Hannibal little one, we are about to be at the spot”

Hannibal walked into the meadow

It was awfully dark and musty but it was safe for both of them

” I’m a little scared mister”, the boy cried

”Do not worry mylimasis, I will protect you” Hannibal carried  
the boy in his nest and covered him with his wings

” I didn’t see your wings before mister, they are so big,” the boy said, while   
touching Hannibal’s big inky feathers

” Can you fly?” the boy asked

” They are meant to scare others if they come too close, not for flying”  
Hannibal said while stroking at the boy's sides

”Okay”

”Do you wish to sleep, I will protect you over the night”

” You promise mister?” the boy looked at Hannibal straight into his red eyes

” Pažadu, mano meile”

The boy fell asleep under the forest’s monster and for the first time ever

Hannibal was happy


	3. His name and soul

His name and soul

I woke up to a strange sound

It was like a whisper

” will….will….will….will…” they said

Who is Will?

Hannibal woke up to the sounds of whimpering  
He opened his blood-red eyes and saw the boy shivering  
Hannibal buried the boy even further into the nest and tried  
to make him warmer  
The boy’s shivering stopped and now he was only puffing out  
little sounds or air

So little a squirrel can’t even hear them

But the god of wisdom could

Hannibal wanted to keep this boy  
There was something about him

Was this little boy his destiny in life? Is he his truth?” Hannibal thought to himself

The sunrays started gathering into the meadow

In the sunlight, the meadow was filled with beautiful flowers and roots  
Pink, blue, yellow and red vines gathered upon the opening entrance

His beloved would wake up soon


	4. Summer breeze

Summer breeze

The little boy was waking up slowly  
He blinked his eyes for a moment and then he opened them properly

He saw the strange man who helped him  
”Who is he and what is his story?” the boy thought to himself

”Are you awake boy?” Hannibal asked

”Yes I think so” he got up to sit in the nest

” I had a strange dream,” he said

” What happened?” Hannibal asked curiously

” Someone was whispering something”

” What did the whispers say?” Hannibal asked, even though he knew

” Will...Will….Will...” the boy said quietly

” Your name is Will” Hannibal repeated the name in his mind  
for a long time, tasting the word on his tongue

”That’s a nice name I guess,” Will said while yawning

” Do you want to go outside the meadow, I have a lot to show you, little one”

”Sure” Hannibal reached for Will’s hand, took it and carried Will  
to the entrance of the meadow

”Why are you carrying me everywhere I can walk by myself too,” Will said  
embarrassed even though he liked being carried by Hannibal

” I don’t want you to walk into the thorns”

”There were thorns in the ground?” Will asked

”Yes the vines have little thorns on them”

Hannibal and Will walked outside the entrance and in the distance  
there was a normal looking flower field

”It’s so pretty,” Will said assuringly

”It is summer now so the field always blooms at this time,” Hannibal said cunningly

”The seasons change fast?”

”Us being gods, we don’t notice the time go by, years and months don’t affect us”

” Do you know why we are here or why we were born?” Will asked while they walked to the field

” I am the god of wisdom, I got to know it when I understood the balance of this place”

” But what about me?” Will stopped Hannibal and looked at him like he was the stars in the sky

” We will get to that part in time Will, I will help you grow” Hannibal petted Will’s head  
and Will swatted his hand away like he was embarrassed of being treated like a child

”I’m not a child, I can take care of myself!” Will walked further while Hannibal laughed

” Be careful mylimasis, don’t want you to get hurt” Hannibal walked slowly  
while Will ran across the field like a foal running for their mother


	5. Fall swimming

It was going to be fall soon  
The leaves were turning red, yellow and orange  
Small flowers couldn’t cope with the cold anymore so   
they started wither to ash  
The humans started building houses with wood and stones slabs  
The houses are easier to warm that way

Will is becoming wiser every year  
His hair has little curls on the ends  
His eyes got deeper, little golden flakes on them  
Hannibal likes to stare at his eyes when Will is thinking  
Will has gotten more independent   
He knows how to hunt his own food   
and make his own flower crowns without Hannibal  
fussing over helping

Hannibal still follows Will around quietly, in the shadows  
Will knows he is there though, he doesn’t mind it

Will had found a little lake in the woods  
He wants to bring Hannibal there to swim

”C’mon Hannibal it could be fun” Will hang from his back

”Mylimasis I am not sure if it is safe” Hannibal said while he let  
Will annoy him, because he can never say no to him

”Please Hannibal, for me?” Will used his puppy eyes

Hannibal was angry for himself for giving up every time

”Alright, this time”, Hannibal took Will to piggyback on his back

Will laughed and put his hands around Hannibal’s neck

”Look Hannibal it’s so pretty!”

The lake was really nice

”How hadn’t I found this place earlier,” Hannibal thought to himself

The lake was filled with orange leaves and bushes  
The water itself was bright blue and green  
The trees looked like they were protecting the lake

” I am going to try the water so it isn’t poisonous”

”Stop worrying over water Hannibal” Will laughed

” I am sorry Will I must keep you safe”

You are such an old mysterious creature Hann”  
Hannibal tried the water and surprisingly it was warm as the sun  
and nothing happened to his hand

” It is safe Will”

”Great!” Will slowly tried to descend into the water from the edge

” Be careful boy” Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and went down with him

Will held into Hannibal’s chest and slowly they both were in the water

”Oh” Will muttered quietly

”What is it?”

”This is nice” Will smiled and Hannibal’s heart fluttered

”Are you happy now?” Hannibal asked while staring at Will

” I am always happy with you”

Hannibal is going to have a stroke because of Will someday


	6. Swimming and sunbathing

Swimming and sunbathing

The lake is not exactly deep  
The water extended to Will’s chest and to Hannibal’s waist

”You are too tall! I look small..” Will muttered

”This way I can watch over you better”

”Stop that!” He laughed and started swimming forward

Hannibal watched over Will when he laughed 

Hannibal went to the lake bank to sit  
The sun was shining nicely and it was not too cold  
even though the fall was coming quickly

”Will come here to dry yourself for a while” Hannibal said

”But I like it here...” Will pouted

”Just for a little while, so you can get more energy to swim”

”Okay!” Will rose from the water and approached Hannibal

Hannibal was sitting and his feet were touching the water  
Will pouted and sat down next to Hannibal

”Can I sit on you?” Will asked

”On me?” Hannibal asked confused

”Yeah, on your lap, you are warmer than the grass”

Hannibal didn’t have time to say anything when Will sat on his lap  
Will clasped his hands around Hannibal’s neck  
Will snuggled close to him and let out a relaxed sigh

”It’s okay if you fall asleep, I can carry you back to our nest”  
Hannibal put his hands around Will and observed their surroundings

”Okay” Will yawned and relaxed

”This day was nice with Will” Hannibal thought to himself


	7. Come closer

Come closer

Will fell asleep on him, like expected  
Hannibal carried the tired boy away from the lake  
A little dirt path took them for their meadow’s entrance  
Birds and rabbits came to observe the boy in his arms  
Animals can’t help their curiousity, is the boy okay?

”Do not worry little ones, he is just tired”

The birds chirped for that and the rabbits nodded and  
then the animals went quietly back in the bushes and trees

Will snored lightly in Hannibal’s arms

”You really are an adorable sweet boy” Hannibal muttered

Hannibal couln’t help his nature  
He wanted to protect this boy  
Mother Nature had given him a task  
Maybe Will is his task?  
Hannibal decided a long time ago already  
that he must keep Will safe

Hannibal carried Will back inside the meadow  
The flowers rose from the mud and glowed lightly  
Every time Hannibal comes inside they become alive

Maybe he is a little too possessive for Will  
Or not  
He can’t live without Hannibal  
He just can’t  
He needs me  
I need him

Hannibal slowly lowers Will into the nest and he gets swallowed in it  
easily, a small body has it’s perks

”Mmmhh” Will sighed and moaned at the warmness

Hannibal froze

”What’s wrong?” Hannibal stared at Will 

”Mmhh..what?” Will opened his eyes slowly and looked at Hannibal

”That noise you made...are you hurt?”

Hannibal touched at Will’s sides and thighs

”Don’t touch there” Will giggled and tried to stop the touching

”Why not?” Hannibal asked confused

”It feels weird”

”Weird?” what did Will mean? Hannibal thought

”Yeah, it like tickles but it feels nice”

”Why can’t I touch you then if it feels nice?”

”I don’t know, I guess you can, but come sleep with meee”  
Will laughed and grabbed for Hannibal’s arms

”Yes I will dearest, if that is what you wish for”  
Hannibal came to lay down next to Will

”I like you alot mister”

”I like you too mylimasis”

Will slowly blinked and the last things he said before  
falling asleep was

”You never told me what that means”

”Oh you mean Mylimasis?” Hannibal smiled

”Yeah, what does it mean?”

”It means my love”

”Am I your love?”

”Yes you are”

”I love you too” And he quietly fell asleep

Maybe the stroke was coming soon because Hannibal’s  
heart is just about to stop from functioning


	8. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this chapter took longer to write than normally, It is exam week in school so I have had to study really hard lately. I promise to make it up tho! Enjoy this chapter and leave some comments, they brighten up my day, love you <3

Courting

Hannibal had a plan  
It was a genius plan  
But he wasn’t sure how to fulfill it

He wanted to make Will his  
Even though he technically already is  
But if he isn’t sure  
Maybe someone will take him away  
Away from him  
He doesn’t want that  
No one can take Will away  
No one…

He had a few ideas  
He would give Will flowers  
and then hunt him some food  
Maybe hug him throughout the day  
Nothing else really came into his mind

Will woke up in the morning and noticed  
that Hannibal was nowhere in sight  
Where had he gone?

”Hannibal?” Will shouted but no one answered

”That’s odd, he is always here when I'm sleeping, oh well”  
Will shrugged and got up  
He noticed that the flowers were still glowing though  
Really lightly but they were alive

”He was here a little while ago,” Will thought to himself

Will had learned how to walk in the meadow  
He was really careful not to walk into the thorns  
and flowers growing there  
Birds were flying around the meadow too  
They had created nests high up into the side of the hollow

He walked outside and Hannibal was nowhere in sight  
Will didn’t pay any attention to it and he walked to the lake  
to wash himself  
His first winter had been fun with Hannibal  
It is a shame that the seasons go by so awfully fast  
All the snow has already melted and spring is  
finally here  
Spring has been known as the time to find a mate  
Will would like to have a mate thought  
He, unfortunately, doesn’t have many options  
Hannibal is an option thought  
Will has been ignoring that fact for a long time  
but the reality is different  
They kind of are mates already, they just  
haven’t talked about it like that yet

”Would Hannibal love me like that?”  
Will thought to himself while arriving at the lake

Will went into the water and got naked  
He started wearing clothes recently because  
the winter was so cold even though he has good fur  
He usually just wears a dress like a robe and a light  
scarf around his neck but now that the spring  
is back he only wears the robe

He was humming while cleaning himself but he hadn’t  
noticed someone closing upon him  
He had his eyes closed and the figure grabbed him from behind

Will screamed his lungs out but started laughing when  
he noticed who the person was

”Hannibal you can’t just do that I got scared”

”I'm sorry dear, I just had to tease you”   
Hannibal laughed while hugging Will and  
resting his face in Will’s neck

”Is everything alright, you were gone when I woke up”  
Will pouted

”Yes everything is fine dear, better than fine”

”Oh that’s good” Will kissed Hannibal on the cheek  
and then he swam back to the land

Hannibal was starstruck of Will

”C’mon Hann, we have lots to do today!”  
Will shouted while dressing himself

”Coming,” Hannibal said while observing his love


	9. Gaze of desire

Gaze of desire

Hannibal and Will were walking by the fields of growing flowers  
The spring had really already come to the Earth  
The humans were civilized  
They had built different kinds of towers  
to protect themselves  
Hannibal always told Will that  
even though the humans weren’t so  
god-like they were still creatures  
of this place which meant that we must respect them  
the same way they respect us  
Will was scared of the humans but Hannibal  
would always be there for him, no matter what

”Thank you for the flowers Hann, they are pretty”  
Will twirled a bunch of pink flowers between his slender fingers

”No problem my love”

Will’s heart was going crazy by the minutes

”Why is he being so nice to me suddenly, like  
nicer than the usual” Will thought

”Are you really okay? You are nicer than usual”

”Cant I please my love for a while”  
Hannibal smiled and put his hand on Will’s waist  
while they walked

”Of course you can but..”

”What’s wrong?” Hannibal looked down on Will

Will looked like he was really thinking about something  
because those small gold flakes were dancing behind those  
irises once more

”I just...I don't know” Will pushed his face against  
Hannibal’s chest to hide himself

”Don't hide from me Mylimasis”  
Hannibal brushed his fingers through Will’s hair

”Nuh-uh” Will muttered and pushed deeper

Hannibal laughed and hugged him tighter

”You are quite the little boy still that I  
carried away from the night’s dangers   
all those centuries ago Will”

”I'm not a child anymore!” Will shouted

Hannibal laughed again, ”Alright, alright”

They started walking again but deeper embraced together


	10. The void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be longer than the others and it will contain some sexual action (if you guys know what I mean) so let's get the hits to 1000 at the end of this week.

The void

Hannibal pushed Will to the ground  
It was a little breezy  
The flowers were flowing around them  
Hiding them from the world  
Will was laughing  
Hannibal loves that sound

”Hannibal, what's up?”

”I need to tell you something”

”Okay” Will tried to sit but Hannibal wouldn't let him

”I love you” Hannibal muttered quietly

Will wanted to hear it again

”Say it again”

Hannibal came closer to him and their eyes met each other

”I love you”

Nothing could stop them anymore

Will kissed him

And the world stopped moving

Literally

Everything around them stopped

Just they were moving

Like Ying and Yang 

They made love to each other ever since


	11. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps. thanks guys for waiting again, I have been writing my other stuff for a while so that is why this chapter took so long to make again)

Pleasure

Hannibal was finally content  
His Will was in his arms  
Protected  
Safe  
He would never ask for anything else

Will was tired  
It’s understandable

Hannibal’s fur was much thicker now  
and his horns had grown into massive antlers

Will instead had a new speckled complexion  
on his fur and flowers were growing  
between his brown chocolate curls

After they mated together they became one and the same being  
They felt different the next morning  
Like the sky was going to fall on their heads  
Or the water was going to drown them  
That kind of a feeling  
Like something wanted to tell them  
that they had finished their purpose  
But something was missing still  
”What could it be,” Hannibal thought to himself

”I can hear you thinking Hannibal”  
Will said while he turned around to  
cuddle him

”Sorry dear, I was just thinking, just a little”  
Hannibal said while hugging Will close

”But what, what’s wrong?”

”Nothing I guess”

”Something is wrong though”

”I feel like something is missing”

”Missing?” Will asked while looking at him

”Yeah”

”Am I not enough for you?” Will said quietly

”Of course you are dear, I just….”

”Tell me”

”Well since we made love, the years went by the seconds”

”Yeah”

”It’s spring again”

”Yeah I guess it is, haven’t been outside for a while”  
Will laughed

”All the birds are nesting again and the deers are having  
foals and such”

”What are you saying old man”

”Why can’t we have a foal?”  
Hannibal asked

”Who said we can’t?” Will asked confused

”Oh yeah, you are right,” Hannibal said

”Let’s just chill for a while and be together  
we have plenty of time for that stuff, we are still  
young, at least I am” He laughed and saw Hannibal’s  
annoyed face

”I am not that old young man”

”You are as old as a fossil!” Will laughed and  
Hannibal hugged him tighter

”You have a thing for old men boy?”  
Hannibal asked teasingly

”I have my eyes on for only one creature  
and that’s you” Will said assuringly

”I know”

”I am sure you do,” Will said and then he kissed him

Hannibal quickly took this opportunity and started  
exploring Will’s mouth while mounting him  
Will was moaning uncontrollably

”Han...Hannibal!”

”What is it dear, tell me,” Hannibal said while  
staring at Will with his primal gaze

”Touch me, please” Will’s eyes were tearing up and little golden tears were  
slowly falling from his eyes to his cheeks

”Yes dear, the pleasure is mine”

Hannibal attacked Will’s neck and bit into it

Will’s eyes rolled back and Hannibal smirked

”I love youu” Will cried and kissed Hannibal’s jaw

”Love you too dear”

They didn’t leave their nest for the next century either


	12. New ideas (not an update to the story)

Hey guys! Thank you for still reading this story,  
I have just finished exam week and now I am having a massive writer's block  
because I have no energy to write anything and I don't have any ideas to continue this story plus I am really sad that the other stories that I actually spend time on don't get too many hits and comments, when this story does where I don't use that much energy on.  
As an audience, could you guys give me some ideas or "activities" to continue the story  
and surely I will write more! It is okay if you guys don't come up with anything,  
I will still continue this, I am just having a hard patch in my mind I guess,  
thank you guys again and good night, love you <3 !


	13. Set the bird free from its cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I actually had the energy to make this one fast so enjoy!  
> (ps. sorry for not uploading for centuries....yet again....I have been uploading other stuff to my other stories so I haven't literally had any time to upload chapters to this fic....I'm sorry :(...I promise to write at some point when I have inspiration! Thanks guys for being patient, love you <3)

Set the bird free from its cage

Will had observed the humans for a long time  
They had become more educated and more civilized  
He was curious

”Hannibal, what language do you think that  
humans speak?” Will asked one evening while the rain was pouring

”They speak an ancient language, not sure what though”

”Will they understand us if we would speak to them”  
Hannibal looked at Will with a look he has seen thousands of  
times before

”We won’t speak to them Will”

”But why not, it won’t hurt us, right?”  
Will looked at Hannibal with a worried look

”We have to maintain an image of a god,  
we can’t communicate to them straight, they  
have to think we are communicating to them  
through other things which don’t exist”  
Hannibal said with a blank stare  
while he watched the rain pour like the  
world was ending

”So like objects and visions right?  
They have to think we are communicating  
through their prayers”

”Exactly, the illusion of the power, in  
reality we can’t control their actions or thoughts,  
as long as they leave us alone I won’t care what  
they are doing, they are unpredictable Will,  
I can’t give you an answer if they are safe or not,  
I won’t let you risk it”  
Hannibal held Will close to him

”I am too scared to try, I don’t want them  
to hurt us” Will said while thinking

”We can go watch them together tomorrow  
if you’d like, they seem calm at the moment,  
maybe someday we can blend in and get to  
observe their actions together” Hannibal said

”Thank you, we must be careful though”

”We won’t get too close, just close enough to  
see what they are up to”

”Alright, just don’t leave me alone okay”  
Will went to rest under Hannibal’s black feathered wing

”I will never leave you alone, you should know that”

”Yeah I know, just wanted to say it out loud”

”You can trust me Will, always”

”I know”

”I love you Will”

”I know” Will answered softly

”Not saying it back, hmm?” Hannibal smiled at Will

”I don’t have to because you already know it”

”I know” Hannibal put his head against Will’s  
as their foreheads touched eachother's and they  
both sighed

”Is our life getting too boring?” Will asked

”Being as a god is never too boring”

”I know but we don’t have a purpose, like a job”

”Our job is to keep the balance in this place”

”But how?” Will asked while he stared directly  
at Hannibal’s far more red-colored ones

”When we stay together and make sure we are safe,  
this place will also keep itself in shape”

”Okay”

”Mother Earth wants us to be safe Will,  
let’s not risk it just because we are curious,  
we must always come back here, no  
matter what”

”Okay”

”What are you thinking about dear?”

”Nothing, you are just really wise”

”That is my job Will”

”I know”


End file.
